


Once Too Often

by linndechir



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha is used to getting what she wants.</p><p>Quick porn ficlet written for the gameofships Valentines on LJ, for the prompt "just this once".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Too Often

She's in a world of pain by the time he is done with her. Her breath is rattling in her chest; she'd be gasping for air from the exertion alone even if his fingers hadn't been wrapped around her throat; she imagines she can already feel the bruises form on her hips, her arms, her thighs; her whole body aches from being crushed underneath his bulk, from thrusts that were far too hard, too rough for comfort.

She can't remember it ever hurting that much, not with Qarl when she allowed him to be rough, not even when she lost her maidenhead to a boy who knew as little what he was doing as she did. And yet she feels light-headed, her body still shivering and tingling, as if the pleasure that crushed through her like a storm was only intensified by the burning pain in her body. Asha had always liked it a bit of pain, but she had never thought to take it quite that far. To _let_ any man take it that far.

But then he is her nuncle, and whom could she trust if not her father's most loyal man?

Asha groans as she rolls to her side, but she grins when she realises that she'll be walking like a sailor on shore after months at sea. Her eyes rake over Victarion, his torn, sweat-soaked shirt sticking to his hard stomach, his chest covered in curly black hair and bloody scratches from her fingernails, his long hair sticking to his forehead. He looks as well fucked as she feels.

And yet he flinches away from her touch when she reaches out to retrace one of the scratches with careful fingers, eager to keep him here and entice him into a second round. Instead he sits up promptly, the dazed, content look in his eyes replaced by sudden anger.

“What do you think you're doing?” he snaps. Always suspicious, always abrasive. Easy to slight, slow to trust, and stubborn to a fault. She loves her nuncle, but being around him has never been easy.

“Nothing we haven't already done,” she replies, covering up her surprise with a smirk. “Then again, I could think of a few other things we should try ...”

She thinks about straddling and riding him, about him fucking her against a wall, about tasting him and having his rough hand scrabble for purchase in her short hair, about forcing his bearded chin between her legs and making him choke as much as he would surely choke her. The mere thought of having him comply with her wishes while those angry, sullen eyes would glare up at her makes her shift closer to him, reaching out for his thigh this time. He slaps her hand aside, then slides over to the side of the bed to pull his breeches back on.

“This will not happen again.” She doesn't try to stop him as he laces his breeches. Victarion seems mostly angry at himself, but she would not want him to direct that fury at her instead. Being Balon's daughter protects her, she is sure of that, but even if he only lost his temper for half a second, Asha doesn't care to have her face broken by one angry punch. She knows to tread lightly when he is like this. He can't even face her when he turns around, glares more at her shoulder than her eyes.

“And if you even think about mentioning -”

“Do you take me for a fool, nuncle?” she interrupts him, and his eyes finally meet hers again. There's an accusation in them, but it is almost buried under all his guilt and self-loathing. He is too much of a man to blame her alone for this, but the look he gives her makes it too clear that he thinks they both are fools. She's not sure if the worse crime, in his eyes, is offending the Drowned God or offending her father.

“It was just this once, and even that was once too often,” Victarion says firmly, and he sounds like he believes it. He puts his boots on with hurried movements, then jumps up as if he couldn't wait to get away from her. Before he steps out of her room he repeats, “Never again.”

It is Asha who looks away this time and merely nods. There is no point in arguing with Victarion now. He is too wrapped up in guilt and anger to even consider another proposition, but she can wait until he is in a better mood to get all the other things she wants. She has always been the most patient one in the family.

But she _is_ Balon Greyjoy's daughter. She does not allow men to deny her the things she wants.


End file.
